A Bottle of Thoughts
by kRieZt
Summary: sebuah cerita tentang Jean Kirschtein dari pertama tergabung di Akademi Militer sampai di peperangan Trost yang merenggut nyawa sahabat baiknya, Marco Bott. kematiannya akan mengubah kehidupan Jean. dia adalah pemuda sombong, dan sikapnya nanti berubah seutuhnya setelah kedua matanya melihat mayat Marco tergeletak di kota. ep. 4-13. jean/marco. T for angst. warning : OOC, typo!
1. Chapter 1

**A BOTTLE OF THOUGHTS**

Main casts : Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bott

Rating : T

Genre : Drama, Angst

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Isayama-sensei

Warning : isi cerita saya ambil dari beberapa adegan dari episode 4-13 supaya cukup jelas timelinenya. Fanfic kedua Attack on Titan, masih pemula. Banyak kesalahan dalam istilah dan pengetikan. Mohon maaf kalau kurang berkenan. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Chapter 1

**Military Academy, year 850**

_Jean's POV_

Pintu gerbang Akademi Militer yang terbuat dari kayu Oak itu didorong terbuka dan memperlihatkan sebuah kompleks bangunan pendidikan dan halaman pelatihan yang sangat luas. Lebih dari 200 orang mendaftarkan diri menjadi prajurit pengaman di negeri yang dikelilingi tiga lapis tembok raksasa. Setelah kejadian di Zhiganshina beberapa tahun yang lalu, kemiliteran negeri ini membutuhkan banyak orang untuk diterjunkan dalam peperangan melawan para Titan, sekelompok makhluk bertubuh sangat besar yang menjadi ancaman umat manusia.

Aku meneguhkan keinginanku bergabung dalam akademi ini, dengan harapan bisa masuk ke jajaran Polisi Militer. Mengapa aku memilih masuk ke jajaran super elit itu? Pertama, aku butuh pekerjaan dengan lingkungan yang aman. Kedua, aku ingin tetap hidup. Meski aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengerikannya monster besar pemakan manusia itu menyerang semua daerah di Wall Maria, aku tidak pernah mau menjadi korbannya. Demi menghindari kematian, aku memilih masuk Polisi Militer. Aku akan bekerja di tembok terdalam, di sebuah kastil dan jauh dari ancaman para Titan.

Dan kau tahu? Aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang berkeinginan seperti itu…

"Nama saya Marco Bott! Saya berasal dari Trost! Saya bergabung di sini karena ingin masuk jajaran Polisi Militer dan menyerahkan segala loyalitas saya kepada Raja!" suara lantang itu terdengar dari seseorang yang berdiri hanya beda 3 orang dari samping kananku. Dia, dan hampir semua prajurit baru lainnya, juga mempunyai keinginan yang sama denganku.

Meski kami bisa berkata demikian saat ditanya oleh pemimpin pelatihan kami, keinginan kami sebenarnya adalah ingin tetap hidup.

Kami akan dididik secara intensif sebelum nantinya kami harus memilih 3 divisi kemiliteran. Selain Polisi Militer, ada pula Pasukan Penjagaan yang bertugas di beberapa titik penting di setiap dinding. Mereka lebih berkonsentrasi pada pengamanan penduduk. Jika para Titan menyerang satu daerah, tugas mereka adalah membantu proses evakuasi sampai satu daerah itu kosong. Mereka juga bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan semua dinding. Selain 3D Maneuver Gear, mereka juga dibekali meriam dan barikade yang terbuat dari besi dan kayu besar.

Divisi paling penting dari semuanya adalah Pasukan Pengintai. Mereka adalah pasukan yang akan berhadapan langsung dengan para Titan. Mereka diterjunkan ke semua penjuru negeri, mengendarai kuda atau menyeberangi atap rumah dan gedung tinggi dengan kawat baja 3D Manuever Gear sambil mengayun pedang-pedang mereka untuk berperang. Tidak banyak orang yang mau tergabung di divisi ini karena selalu mengemban tugas yang sangat berbahaya. Mereka mengalami kekalahan telak saat berperang mempertahankan Wall Maria 5 tahun yang lalu. Lebih dari 300 pasukan mereka mati, dan tak sedikit pula yang terluka berat.

Kenyataan itulah yang membuat para kandidat prajurit tidak mau tergabung di sana. Atau hanya orang-orang gila yang siap mati yang mau bergabung.

Dan aku, yah, tidak lah…terima kasih…

"Hey Jean, kau begitu cerdas mengendalikan 3D Maneuver Gear! Ajari aku bagaimana melakukannya!" salah seorang prajurit baru mendatangi meja makanku dan Marco suatu malam. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan sesi latihan kami menggunakan alat perang 3D Maneuver Gear. Para senior bilang, aku cukup mahir menggunakannya.

Aku menggosok ujung hidungku dengan satu jariku, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku memang berbakat. Hahahaha! Aku bisa bergerak lincah seperti itu supaya aku tidak menggunakan gas terlalu banyak. Kehabisan gas saat berperang, sama sekali tidak keren!"

"Ah, mungkin menurutmu itu mudah. Tapi sepertinya sulit untuk dilakukan," kata prajurit baru itu terdengar tidak yakin.

"Yah, tidak semua orang bisa melakukannya," kataku sambil meninggikan sedikit suaraku. "Tetapi jika kau mau masuk ke jajaran Polisi Militer, setidaknya kau harus ingat bagaimana menguasai alat perang itu."

"Benar-benar impianku untuk bisa tergabung di jajaran itu," kata Marco, dengan raut wajah berseri-seri. "Aku akan merasa sangat bangga bisa bekerja dekat dengan Raja."

"Hah, bicara apa kau ini, Marco? Benarkah itu tujuanmu masuk ke sana?"

"Aku serius, Jean!"

"Berhenti berbicara soal loyalitas dan coba pikirkan ini," kali ini aku merapatkan diriku dan menatapnya lebih dekat. "Kau mau masuk ke sana karena memang ingin bekerja di lingkungan aman kan?"

"Eh, bukan begitu! Aku sungguh-sungguh…!" dia terlihat salah tingkah.

"Bekerja di lingkungan aman, katamu?" tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengganggu pembicaraanku dengan Marco. Aku langsung melempar pandanganku ke arah Eren Jaeger yang duduk tidak jauh dariku. Dia lalu menatapku tajam.

"Bilang apa, Eren?" tanyaku agak sinis. Terus terang aku sangat tidak suka akan kehadiran laki-laki bermata hijau ini sejak pertama kali masuk Akademi Militer. Dia berasal dari Zhiganshina, dan dia melihat langsung bagaimana para Titan dengan bengisnya memakan manusia. Karena pengalaman mengerikannya itu, dia lebih populer di sini. Entah karena simpatik atau rasa hormat, orang-orang jadi lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Kau menguasai penggunaan 3D Maneuver Gear begitu mudah, Jean. Semua orang berharap bisa melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Tetapi aku tidak percaya kau gunakan kemampuanmu itu hanya untuk kepentinganmu sendiri," kata Eren. Nada bicaranya terdengar dingin.

"Peduli apa kau soal kepentinganku, hah?" dia benar-benar membuatku muak. "Kau urus saja hidupmu! Tidak usah ikut campur dengan urusanku, Eren!"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Jean!" dia berdiri dan menantangku.

"Kau pun banyak omong dan itu menyebalkan, Eren!" aku terpancing dan ikut berdiri. Kami hampir berbuat keributan di ruang makan. Sampai akhirnya Mikasa memisahkan kami berdua, serta Marco yang membujukku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Nafasku tersengal menahan marah, tanganku terkepal kuat karena tidak bisa meluapkan kekesalanku dengan meninju wajah si brengsek itu.

"Sudah, Jean. Jangan terbawa emosimu," kata Marco berusaha menenangkanku. Satu tangannya diletakkan di pundakku. "Kau sudah berlatih cukup keras hari ini, dan kau lelah. Kau hanya akan menguras energimu jika kau harus ribut dengan Eren."

"Dia yang memancingku lebih dulu, Marco!" aku masih tidak bisa menguasai amarahku.

"Kita kembali saja ke kamar. Dinginkan kepalamu, dan tidur. Ayo, yang lain juga sudah mulai meninggalkan ruang makan."

Sebelum aku meninggalkan ruang makan, aku melempar pandanganku ke arah Eren. Aku menatapnya penuh benci, dan dia pun menatapku seperti itu juga. Tidak ada kata-kata terucap dari kami, dan aku pun langsung pergi dengan Marco ke kamar tidur.

Kami tidur pada satu ruangan besar dengan banyak ranjang bertingkat. Aku memilih tidur di ranjang atas, sedangkan Marco berada di ranjang di bawahku. Saat aku naik, aku memperhatikan laki-laki dengan bintik di wajahnya itu sedang menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Marco?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku sedang mengeluarkan isi pikiranku, Jean. Di kertas ini," jawabnya tanpa menoleh kepadaku. Dia terlihat fokus dengan tulisannya. Kertas itu kemudian digulung dan diikat dengan tali. Setelahnya, dia memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam botol beling. Aku melihat botol itu sudah terisi kurang lebih 5 atau 10 gulungan kertas kecil. Kira-kira membutuhkan 50 gulung lagi supaya botol itu penuh.

"Aneh sekali, kenapa tidak ditulis di buku?" tanyaku, kali ini sedikit tidak peduli.

"Kalau di buku, aku harus menulis banyak," jawabnya sambil meletakkan botol itu di bawah kasurnya. "Dan aku tidak begitu suka menulis banyak. Kertas-kertas kecil ini setidaknya bisa menolongku mengeluarkan isi kepalaku yang mulai penuh dengan banyak hal."

"Memangnya kau memikirkan apa sih? Sampai harus ditulis di kertas kecil begitu. Kau kurang kerjaan, Marco."

"Hahaha…hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menenangkan diriku, Jean. Kau pasti punya cara sendiri untuk mengeluarkan isi kepalamu kan?"

"Aku boleh baca isinya tidak?"

Aku tidak mendengar dia menjawab apa pun dari pertanyaanku. Mungkin dia enggan menjawabnya, dan hanya ucapan selamat malam yang kudengar darinya sebelum akhirnya dia menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut tebal.

"Hey Marco," entah kenapa aku malah membangunkannya.

"Ya?" dia menjawab dari bawah.

"Kau dan aku akan masuk Polisi Militer. Kau punya impian, dan aku berharap punya impian juga nantinya. Mungkin sekarang aku belum tahu alasan sebenarnya aku masuk ke sana."

"Lambat laun kau akan menemukan impianmu sendiri, Jean. Perjalanan kita masih panjang."

"Ya, kau benar. Eren sialan! Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan mengalahkannya, membuatnya diam dan menunjukkan bahwa aku lebih baik daripada dia."

"Itu Jean yang kukenal! Aku tahu kau bisa cukup bijak menghadapi situasi ini. Bersemangatlah, kawan!"

"Hmph…aku memang selalu lebih baik dari siapa pun. Nah, saatnya tidur. Selamat malam, Marco."

**6 months later**

Setelah sekian lama kami dididik di akademi ini, kami mengikuti serangkaian ujian untuk kelulusan. Kemudian kami dibebaskan memilih 1 dari 3 divisi kemiliteran. Namun hanya untuk 10 kandidat dengan nilai terbaik yang bisa masuk ke jajaran Polisi Militer.

Aku termasuk salah satunya. Sialnya, aku berada 1 level di bawah Eren…

Setelah diputuskan nama-nama yang menjadi 10 terbaik, Eren kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung dengan Polisi Militer. Dia sudah bertekad masuk ke Pasukan Pengintai. Si brengsek yang banyak omong itu rupanya punya nyali besar untuk masuk ke barisan berani mati. Dia akan membunuh semua Titan, dan tidak membiarkan satu pun hidup di muka bumi. Orang lain mencoba menurunkan mentalnya, tetapi dia bersikeras untuk bertahan pada pendiriannya. Sebenarnya kata-kata dari mulut besarnya itu tidak ada yang salah. Para Titan itu terlalu besar, walau hanya bisa menebar terror dan makan manusia. Tetapi bukan berarti mereka adalah sesuatu yang perlu ditakuti. Kalau ingin hidup, berarti satu per satu ancaman harus dimusnahkan. Bahkan yang paling menakutkan sekali pun.

Dan kau mau tahu pendapatku?

Aku setuju dengannya, sial!

"Akhirnya kita bisa masuk Polisi Militer, Jean," lamunanku seketika buyar ketika Marco duduk bersamaku di ruang makan, dan membawakanku minuman hangat. Ah ya, Marco juga masuk dalam 10 besar. Dia berada 1 level di bawahku.

"Ya, aku senang kita berhasil, Marco," aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan kata-kata Eren yang berusaha menyadarkan Thomas dari ketakutannya.

"Setelah ini, kita akan mulai bekerja di tembok terdalam dan dekat dengan raja. Impianku ini akan segera terwujud. Aku akan membuat orangtuaku bangga dengan perjuanganku di akademi ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, Jean?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar Marco berkata demikian. Aku tidak tahu akan menjawab apa. Aku bangga, dan aku lega atas hasil usahaku. Tetapi buruknya, kata-kata heroik Eren telah meracuni otakku. Sekian lama kami dididik di akademi ini, dibekali segala macam keterampilan berperang, membela diri, semua itu dilakukan karena kami benar-benar dipersiapkan untuk berperang. Kami tidak tahu apa yang akan kami hadapi setelah ini. Akankah kami langsung bisa masuk ke divisi yang kami pilih?

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N : minna-san, akhirnya saya nyoba lagi buat bikin cerita Jean/Marco. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca, dan terima kasih juga yang sudah review. Ini akan jadi multichapter. Semoga gak terlalu banyak biar gak bosen juga bacanya, ehehehe~

Chapter 2 coming up next!


	2. Chapter 2 - Battle of Trost 1

Chapter 2

**Military Head Quarter, Wall Rose**

_Jean's POV_

Pertanyaan itu pun terjawab 2 hari kemudian…

Dari wilayah Trost di Wall Rose, para Pasukan Penjagaan melaporkan bahwa terjadi serangan Colossal Titan yang telah menjebol dinding dan mengirim masuk para Titan lain. Terror pun dimulai, kengerian pun mulai dirasakan oleh para penduduk di kota.

"Kalian telah lulus menjadi prajurit sejati. Sekarang tunjukkan kepada semua orang bahwa kalian adalah prajurit pemberani yang siap berperang demi mempertahankan negeri ini! Bergabunglah dengan Pasukan Penjagaan di barisan tengah!"

Seruan salah seorang petinggi Pasukan Penjagaan membuat gentar hati para prajurit baru. Melihat teman-temanku jadi ketakutan, aku pun jadi terbawa suasana. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ikut dengan perintah? Atau memilih tinggal di markas dan menjadi pasukan cadangan? Ketakutan melandaku, kecemasan menguasaiku. Kedua tanganku menggenggam erat gagang pedang yang masih kuletakkan di selongsongnya. Eren bahkan membentakku, menyuruhku ikut berperang dan melawan rasa takutku.

Sialan, dia memang banyak omong!

"Ya sudah, aku ikut perang! Kau pergilah duluan, Eren. Aku perlu mengisi tabungku dulu," aku melengos begitu dia selesai menceramahiku dengan omelannya.

Di dalam markas, semua prajurit sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk berperang. Tidak sedikit di antara mereka yang akan maju berperang dalam keragu-raguan. Hidup dan mati mereka ditentukan hari ini. Aku pun demikian. Jika aku berhasil selamat dalam peperangan, maka aku akan meneruskan langkahku ke jajaran Polisi Militer.

"Jean! Sebelah sini!" Marco memanggilku dari bagian pengisian tabung gas. Aku berlari menghampirinya. Aku memperhatikan kedua tangannya gemetar saat hendak mengisi gas di tabungnya.

"Kau…baik-baik saja, kawan?" tanyaku.

"Err…ya, eh…tidak sebenarnya," jawabnya tanpa melihat kepadaku.

"Cih! Kemarikan tabungmu, Marco! Kau pergilah mengambil pedang. Ambilkan juga untukku," aku langsung menyambar tabung yang dipegang Marco.

"Jean…" dia menatapku cemas.

"Kau dan aku pun merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi aku tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam keadaan ini. Lupakan sejenak ketakutan kita. Kau dan aku akan berada dalam satu barisan, Marco."

"Benarkah aku akan berada di barisan yang sama denganmu, Jean?" dia terlihat sedikit bersemangat setelah aku berkata demikian.

"Ya, kita akan berada dalam satu barisan. Cepat ambil pedangmu. Jangan lupa punyaku."

"Tunggu aku, Jean! Aku segera kembali!" dan dia pun langsung berlari ke ruang perlengkapan untuk mengambil pedang.

Aku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri dengan menyemangati orang yang paling dekat denganku. Bukan Eren, bukan Mikasa, bukan Connie, tetapi Marco. Sejak tergabung di Akademi Militer, dialah orang yang membantuku menyeimbangkan emosiku. Dia itu bodoh, dan hanya menurut kata-kataku. Tetapi dia adalah orang yang paling sukses menenangkanku jika aku sudah sangat emosional. Kadang dia lebih berani dan lebih bijak daripada aku. Membawa dia dalam barisan bersamaku, bisa menjadi penolong tersendiri untukku.

Setidaknya, menjadi penolong mentalku yang terkadang naik dan turun…

Peperangan di Trost begitu mengerikan. Para prajurit disebar ke beberapa titik dan bertindak di bawah arahan Pasukan Penjagaan. Mental mereka belum begitu mantap menghadapi para Titan. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mengalami kegagalan. Korban berjatuhan di mana-mana, tidak ada yang bisa menghalau para Titan masuk lebih dalam.

Bahkan pasukan di mana Eren bertugas pun, semuanya mati…

Dia pun dikabarkan mati…

Armin menceritakan bagaimana Eren dan teman-temannya tewas dalam peperangan. Ini pun segera menurunkan mental prajurit lain. Sebagai prajurit baru, Eren mempunyai pengaruh cukup besar. Mengetahui dia mati, semua orang pun lantas tidak punya lagi semangat untuk berperang. Armin adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari pasukan itu.

Mendengar hal ini, Mikasa yang dilanda kesedihan, langsung menyulut semangat para prajurit yang sudah patah arang. Dia bergerak sendirian melawan para Titan. Entah kenapa, aku pun terdorong untuk membantunya. Dia seorang perempuan, dan dia begitu berani. Sedangkan aku seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana mungkin aku begitu pengecut dan meratapi nasibku di sini? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak mau berada dalam ketakutan ini!

"Semuanya! Ikuti Mikasa! Kita pergi ke markas bersama-sama!" aku nekad berseru demikian karena ketakutan ini semakin menguasaiku. Jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu, aku bersumpah akan menjadi orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Ketika aku melompat pergi, orang yang ikut melompat bersamaku adalah Marco dan Connie.

"Jean! Kau teruskan perjalanan ke markas!" seru Connie dari samping kananku. "Aku akan mendampingi Armin mencari Mikasa."

"Apa?! Aku ikut denganmu, Con-" aku baru akan meneruskan kata-kataku ketika laki-laki berkepala botak itu mencegahku mengikutinya.

"Jangan bodoh! Kau yang akan pimpin pasukan ini ke markas! Kami butuh kekuatanmu, Jean!" dan dia pun membelok mengikuti Armin.

Kepalaku mendadak penuh. Tetapi aku tidak punya waktu berpikir. Orang-orang di belakangku akan mengikutiku terus sampai ke markas. Yang menjadi masalah adalah aku tidak tahu apakah kami bisa selamat sampai tujuan, atau tidak. Kenyataannya, setiap kali kami melompati gedung, aku mendengar satu orang prajurit berteriak karena diserang Titan.

"Tidaaak!" itu teriakkan prajurit pertama.

"Kyaaa! Seseorang, tolong aku!" kemudian prajurit kedua.

Prajurit ketiga…

Keempat…

Dan seterusnya…

Aku terpaksa menghentikan pergerakkanku karena ketakutan itu kembali menguasaiku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghentikan para Titan memakan teman-temanku. Pasukan yang kubawa semakin berkurang. Entah berapa orang lagi yang bisa kubawa dengan selamat.

"Tidak mungkin…" aku jatuh berlutut, kedua tanganku masih menggenggam pedangku. Kedua mataku tertuju kepada sekelompok Titan yang begitu asyiknya menikmati badan rekan-rekanku. Jeritan terdengar di sana dan sini.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita semua akan mati di sini…"

"Kita tidak bisa lanjut ke markas…"

"Matilah kita di sini!"

Semuanya sudah berputus asa. Mereka bergantung pada perintahku. Kami tidak lagi punya pendamping senior dari Pasukan Penjagaan. Mereka mati lebih dulu. Dan yang kami punya adalah satu, yaitu suaraku untuk memimpin. Aku harus mengambil keputusan. Entah ini benar atau tidak, yang penting aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Setidaknya, untuk diriku sendiri!

"Sekarang saatnya! Mereka tidak akan melihat kita! Ayo bergerak!" sekali lagi aku memberanikan diri mengeluarkan perintah kepada rekan-rekanku. Aku terus melompat, begitu pula rekan-rekanku yang lain menyusul di belakangku. Para Titan itu terpusat di satu tempat, mereka tidak akan tahu kami pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jean!" aku mendengar Marco memanggil namaku. Laki-laki berambut gelap itu kemudian berlari di sampingku.

"Terima kasih, Jean!" katanya. "Berkat perintahmu, aku bertahan hidup!"

"Hah?" aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kau cocok jadi seorang pemimpin, Jean! Kau benar-benar seorang pemimpin!"

"Hmph! Diamlah, Marco. Berhenti memujiku. Urusan kita masih banyak. Ayo melompat denganku!"

"OK!"

Pandanganku terus tertuju ke menara-menara tinggi markas. Aku tidak akan menoleh ke belakang apa pun yang terjadi. Beberapa lompatan lagi, aku akan tiba di sana. Aku akan selamat, aku akan menyelamatkan diriku sendiri dan teman-temanku.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaa~!"

PRANG!

Tubuhku yang sudah lemas ini menghantam kaca berteralis salah satu gedung markas. Aku jatuh terguling di lantai. Hal yang kupikirkan pertama adalah bahwa aku berhasil! Kemudian aku perlu menunggu siapa orang yang akan menghantam kaca berteralis ini berikutnya. Aku sangat berharap semuanya masuk, semuanya selamat.

Demi Tuhan! Semuanya harus selamat!

PRANG!

Orang berikutnya yang kulihat masuk adalah Marco. Begitu dia mendarat di lantai, aku berlari dan memeluknya. Kaki kami tidak bisa lagi menopang tubuh yang sudah lelah ini, akhirnya kami jatuh berlutut di lantai. Tubuhku gemetar memeluknya, dia pun sama gemetarnya denganku

"Marco…Marco…!" aku mendekapnya erat dan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Jean, ada apa?" dia pun mendekapku balik.

"Berapa orang…yang selamat, Marco?" tanyaku, gemetaran. "Berapa orang…? Oh, aku tidak bisa…"

"Jangan bahas itu sekarang, Jean," jawab Marco, menenangkanku. "Kau yang bilang, urusan kita masih banyak. Ingat?"

"Mereka mati, sepanjang mereka mengikuti perintahku. Aku tidak menyuruh mereka mati. Tetapi karena perintahku, mereka mati. Apakah tindakanku benar, Marco?"

"Sssh…sudahlah, kita bicarakan itu nanti. Berdirilah, Jean. Ayo," kedua tangan Marco memegang pundakku. Dia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Dadaku terasa sesak melihatnya tersenyum.

Pecahan kaca berikutnya menandakan orang-orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri. Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, Sasha, dan setidaknya ada 8 orang lainnya selamat. Dari balik bahu Marco yang bidang, aku memperhatikan orang-orang ini.

Ancaman para Titan belum berakhir. Sampai ketika Mikasa, Connie, dan Armin ikut masuk ke markas, mereka membawa kabar mengejutkan. Ada Titan yang bertindak tidak normal, tidak membunuh manusia melainkan membunuh sesama Titan. Berkat itulah ketiganya selamat. Ini tidak masuk akal sebenarnya. Tetapi Mikasa, sebagai prajurit terbaik, membuktikan bahwa dia berhasil selamat berkat tingkah aneh Titan satu itu.

Semua orang di sini pun mempercayai cerita Mikasa, Armin, dan Connie mengenai Titan aneh itu. Dengan mengandalkan kekuatannya, kami yang berada di markas mempunyai banyak waktu untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan. Tabung-tabung kosong kami kembali terisi. Pedang-pedang kami yang sudah rusak sudah diganti dengan yang baru. Dengan begini, kami siap kembali ke medan peperangan.

"Hey Marco. Jangan sebut aku pemimpin," aku berbicara dengan Marco di bagian pengisian gas. Tiba-tiba saja, hal ini terlintas di kepalaku. "Aku ini egois, kau tahu?"

"Itu kan menurutmu, Jean," katanya dengan santai.

"Aku serius, aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin."

"Jean, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi janji, kau tidak boleh marah."

"Apa?"

Marco mengambil tabung milikku yang kupegang di satu tanganku. Dia mengisinya, sambil berbicara padaku. "Kau itu lemah. Kau tidak sekuat yang kupikirkan. Tetapi dengan demikian, kau bisa tahu apa rasanya menjadi orang lemah."

Kata-katanya membuatku terdiam sejenak, "Apa hubungannya kelemahanku dengan kemampuanku memimpin pasukan, Marco?"

"Ketakutan dan kelemahanmu yang kemudian mendorongmu membaca situasi di saat genting," tabungku yang kedua pun diisinya. "Kau langsung tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Lalu kau mengambil keputusan yang kemudian diikuti oleh semuanya. Akulah orang pertama yang ikut perintahmu."

"Bagaimana kau percaya dengan keputusanku, Marco? Bagaimana jika aku salah memimpin kalian?" tanyaku tidak begitu yakin.

"Aku selalu yakin kau itu benar, Jean. Kesalahan bukan berarti kegagalan. Dan aku membuktikannya darimu," Marco menyerahkan tabung itu kepadaku kemudian berdiri. "Mulai sekarang, aku sudah bertekad. Aku akan selalu mengikutimu."

Aku seperti mendapat pencerahan begitu mendengar Marco berkata demikian, "Benarkah kau akan selalu mengikutiku, Marco?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawabnya dengan tegas. "Aku tidak peduli kau berada di bawah jauh dari Mikasa atau Eren. Mereka memang hebat, tetapi kau berbeda, Jean. Makanya aku lebih memilih untuk berada dalam satu barisan denganmu."

"Hmph…kau ini," aku mendengus tertawa. "Baiklah, mau dengar perintahku selanjutnya, Marco?"

"Ya, Jean!"

Aku menarik keluar pedangku, begitu pula dengan Marco, "Ayo kita berperang bersama-sama. Kau akan berada di sampingku. Kita lawan semua makhluk berbokong besar itu supaya bisa bertahan hidup!"

-to be continue-

Chapter 3 coming up next!


	3. Chapter 3 - Battle of Trost 2

Chapter 3

**Trost District, Wall Rose**

_Jean's POV_

Titan yang bertingkah aneh itu ternyata dikendalikan oleh Eren Jaeger. Peperangan di Trost kemudian dihentikan sementara karena Komandan Besar Pasukan Penjagaan, Dot Pixis, tengah merancang sebuah rencana gila untuk mengalahkan para Titan.

Para prajurit di minta kembali ke markas untuk mempersiapkan diri sambil menunggu perintah dari Komandan Pixis. Perlengkapan perangku masih dalam kondisi baik, jadi aku tidak perlu kembali ke sana. Aku berada di salah satu jalanan kota, bersama teman-temanku yang lain. Aku melihat sendiri bagaimana tubuh kecil Eren keluar dari tengkuk Titan setinggi 15 meter itu. Aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang melihat. Karenanya, aku, Reiner, Bertholdt, dan Annie diperintahkan oleh seorang petinggi Pasukan Penjagaan untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada yang lain. Armin, Mikasa, dan Eren sekarang sedang dalam proses introgasi.

Dan aku tidak mau membayangkan apa yang sedang terjadi dalam proses itu…

Tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk, aku melihat Marco sedang berusaha menenangkan salah satu rekannya yang mulai panik dan takut. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin menyuruh orang itu diam, tetapi nampaknya prajurit pengecut itu semakin termakan dalam ketakutannya. Aku menghampiri Marco dan mengajaknya pergi menjauh.

"Biarkan saja," kataku sambil mengajaknya duduk bersamaku. "Percuma kau buat dia tenang. Begitu ada perintah, dia akan menjadi orang pertama yang lari dari barisan."

"Apa kau tidak khawatir kita akan kekurangan orang untuk berperang, Jean?" tanya Marco sedikit cemas. Dia meremas-remas kedua tangannya.

"Jika aku ditugaskan memimpin pasukan, aku hanya perlu orang-orang pemberani untuk berperang denganku. Aku tidak butuh pengecut macam Dazz," jawabku tegas.

"Kau benar, kita tidak punya cara lain kecuali meyakinkan diri sendiri mengikuti misi ini."

Dazz bukan satu-satunya orang yang dilanda ketakutan. Prajurit lain pun sebenarnya sudah mulai jera dengan peperangan ini. Sementara aku memilih untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Bukannya aku tidak peduli. Semakin dipikirkan, yang ada nanti aku akan berubah menjadi gila seperti Dazz. Yang aku tahu, bahwa tugasku belum selesai. Aku tidak akan bisa duduk tenang jika misi ini belum selesai, tidak bisa tenang seperti Marco yang sekarang kulihat sedang mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pensil dari saku jaketnya.

"Kau bawa itu sepanjang peperangan ini, Marco?" aku memandangnya heran. "Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan."

"Ahahaha…habisnya aku tidak punya cara lain untuk menenangkan diri, Jean," katanya sedikit tersipu.

"Aku berharap suatu hari kau mengizinkan aku membaca salah satu isi gulungan kertas itu. Ah, jangan bilang botolnya kau bawa juga!" tiba-tiba saja aku terpikirkan hal ini.

"Bagaimana aku membawa botol sementara 3D Maneuver Gear ini sudah membebaniku, Jean?" katanya sambil menunjuk 2 kotak berbahan logam ringan di pinggangnya. "Kertas ini akan kusimpan. Selesai perang, nanti kumasukkan ke dalam botol."

"Kau aneh, Marco. Aku berharap kau benar-benar bisa tenang setelahnya. Kalau kau panik, aku yang akan kerepotan menenangkanmu nantinya."

"Aku sudah lebih tenang sekarang, Jean," katanya sambil menggulung 3 kertas itu lalu dimasukan ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Karena aku akan mengikuti perintahmu."

"Tsk! Bahas itu lagi, aku akan marah!" aku membuang pandanganku ke arah lain, walau sebenarnya tujuanku adalah tidak ingin Marco melihat wajahku yang sedikit merona karena kata-katanya barusan.

Komandan Pixis lalu menyerukan perintah. Dia berseru dari pinggiran dinding, didampingi Eren. Dia menceritakan singkat apa tugas Eren di misi selanjutnya. Begitu tahu Eren bisa merubah dirinya menjadi Titan dan akan ikut turun dalam misi ini, para prajurit pun langsung dilanda kepanikan dan ketakutan sekali lagi. Komandan Pixis memerintahkan semua prajurit untuk menghalau para Titan yang akan mendekati Eren dan mengacaukan rencana ini. Meski sudah diperintahkan untuk tidak memberikan perlawanan, hawa kengerian pun mulai menguat dalam diri setiap prajurit.

Aku mendengar ada yang tidak mau turut serta dalam misi ini. Orang lain pun ada yang terpengaruh. Gumam rasa takut pun mulai terdengar di mana-mana. Aku melihat Marco mencoba menenangkan Dazz lagi. Karena tidak tahan melihat tingkah pengecut satu itu, aku menyeruak di antara kerumunan prajurit lain dan menarik Marco bersamaku.

"Jean, sebentar-" Marco berusaha melawan, namun aku tidak membiarkannya.

"Kau hanya akan buang-buang energi menyuruh si bodoh itu diam, Marco!" tukasku cepat.

"Tapi, Jean…"

"Sudah diam! Kau di sini saja denganku!" aku membentaknya, sambil tidak melepaskan genggaman tanganku darinya.

"Jean…tanganmu…oh, kau baik-baik saja, Jean?" tanya Marco, dia terdengar cemas.

_Baik-baik saja?_ Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa baik-baik saja dalam situasi seperti ini? Aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa tanganku gemetar menggenggam tangan Marco. Orang-orang di sekitar kami semakin meracau dan tidak bisa disuruh tenang. Satu orang petinggi Pasukan Penjagaan mulai naik pitam dan akan membunuh siapa saja yang berani meninggalkan barisan. Hampir terjadi keributan di sini, sampai akhirnya komandan Pixis mengeluarkan pernyataan yang menggugah hati para prajurit.

"Aku akan memaafkan siapa pun yang mau meninggalkan barisan," serunya dengan lantang. "Pergilah, jika kalian memang takut berhadapan dengan para Titan. Aku izinkan kalian pergi, jika memang kalian ingin orang-orang tersayang kalian yang menjadi korban dalam kengerian ini!"

Seketika itu, barisan pun kembali sempurna. Orang-orang yang tadinya sudah hendak meninggalkan barisan, kembali lagi dan mulai bersiap untuk berperang.

Sinyal asap warna hijau mulai ditembakkan ke udara. Misi penyelamatan ini sudah mulai dilaksanakan. Sementara Eren mengerjakan tugasnya, para prajurit lain pun mulai disebar di beberapa titik penting di seluruh kota. Eren tidak boleh terganggu oleh ulah para Titan yang ingin memakannya. Para prajuritlah yang akan menghalau para Titan agar tidak mendekat kepadanya. Kami tidak harus melawan, hanya perlu menarik para Titan ke satu sudut tertentu. Mereka akan tertarik melihat sekelompok manusia, dan semoga saja rencana ini berhasil dijalankan.

Aku dan pasukanku mulai bergerak menghalau para Titan yang harus diarahkan ke dinding. Kami diperbolehkan berada di daratan, tetapi harus segera naik ke atap atau langsung ke dinding jika para Titan sudah mengikuti pergerakkan kami.

"Cepat, Connie! Melompatlah dan ikuti Annie!" aku menolong Connie yang mencoba menghalau Titan setinggi 10 meter. Dia lalu melompat ke dinding bersama Annie.

Titan itu kemudian mengikutiku. Aku menarik keluar pedangku dan akan menyerangnya. Ketika aku hendak menarik pelatuk mengeluarkan kawat baja, tiba-tiba alat itu tidak berfungsi. Kawatku tidak keluar. Tidak hanya satu sisi, melainkan kedua sisi alat ini tidak berfungsi. Titan ini mengejarku, dan ketambahan satu lagi.

"Sial! Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan!" aku tidak punya pilihan kecuali tetap berlari menghindari kejaran mereka. Tubuh mereka besar, dan pergerakkan mereka lamban. Aku bersyukur mereka bukan tipe yang agresif. Secepat mungkin aku menyelamatkan diriku dengan masuk ke salah satu rumah dan sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat oleh mereka.

"Di saat seperti ini, alatku rusak! Dan orang lain menunggu perintahku!" keluhku sambil bersandari di dinding rumah. Aku harus cepat bertindak. Aku tidak boleh selamanya berada di sini dan sembunyi.

Dari balik jendela, aku mengintip keluar. Satu Titan sedang mencariku, dan di sisi lain aku melihat tubuh seorang prajurit yang sudah mati. 3D Maneuver Gear miliknya masih terpasang di pinggangnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi alat itu. Tetapi jika aku sendiri tidak menggunakan alatku, maka aku akan mati di sini.

"Cih! Peduli setan dengan Titan itu!" ketika melihat Titan itu pergi menjauh, aku langsung keluar dari rumah dan secepatnya melepas 3D Maneuver Gear milik prajurit yang sudah mati ini.

Semua kait sudah kulepas, tetapi masih tidak bisa kutarik dari pinggangnya. Alat ini bisa rusak jika kutarik paksa, "Grrr…! Ayolah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

"Jean!" aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Begitu aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat satu Titan tengah mendekatiku. Dilanda kepanikan, aku hampir tidak bisa fokus dengan urusanku sekarang. Kotak-kotak berbahan logam ringan ini tidak mau lepas juga.

"Tenanglah, Jean! Biar kuurus satu ini!" tepat ketika 3D Maneuver Gear ini lepas, aku melihat Marco melompat turun dan mengalihkan perhatian Titan itu dariku.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Marco?!" seruku sambil memasang alat ini di pinggangku.

"Sudah cepat pakai alatmu! Ikut aku!" Marco memancing Titan itu menjauh, dan aku pun mengikutinya.

Connie dan Annie juga ikut membantuku dan Marco melewati masa sulit ini. Kami berempat langsung melompat dan kembali ke dinding. Badanku masih gemetar karena panik dan takut. Aku hampir gagal dalam urusanku. Tetapi teman-temanku nekad membantuku. Padahal posisi mereka sudah aman.

"Kalian benar-benar gila!" seruku.

"Kau juga gila, Jean!" bantah Connie.

"Apa?!" bantahku balik.

"Kau hanya perlu memanggilku atau Connie, atau Annie saat itu. Tidak harus semuanya kau urus sendiri, Jean. Itu berbahaya!" Marco pun ikut menasehatiku.

"Grr…! Sudah diam! Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Hey, lihat itu!" tiba-tiba Annie mengalihkan perhatian kami.

Titan Eren terlihat berjalan membawa batu besar di jalanan kota. Batu itu bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya, tetapi dia cukup kuat mengangkatnya. Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu sampai baru sekarang menjalankan tugasnya? Pasti terjadi sesuatu, dan aku akan menendang bokongnya jika aku tahu dia bermasalah saat menjalankan tugasnya.

Kami tetap harus menghalau para Titan agar tidak mengganggu tugas Eren menutup lubang di Wall Rose. Semua pasukan diterjunkan tanpa terkecuali.

"Ayo, teman-teman! Kita tuntaskan pekerjaan ini!" aku memberi perintah kepada pasukanku. Kami sudah akan bergerak, sampai kemudian aku melihat Marco tengah dipanggil oleh salah seorang petinggi Pasukan Penjagaan. Selesai berbicara, dia lalu menghampiriku.

"Jean, maaf. Aku…" dia terlihat ragu-ragu. "Aku tidak bisa ikut pasukanmu."

"Apa?" kata-katanya membuatku terkejut. "Siapa yang menuruhmu tidak ikut pasukanku, Marco?"

"Aku diperintahkan mendampingi pasukan di wilayah Barat," jelasnya, dan dia terlihat cemas sekarang. "Banyak sekali Titan yang bergerak dari sana. Dan aku harus cepat. Mereka membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendukung pasukan mereka, Jean."

"Tidak…tidak…tidak boleh…" aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku, karena tiba-tiba aku langsung mendekap tubuh Marco yang lebih tinggi dariku. "Tidak boleh! Kau tidak akan meninggalkan pasukanku, Marco!"

"Maafkan aku, Jean," suaranya terdengar lirih. "Karena di pasukan itu sudah tidak punya pemimpin, maka aku diminta bantuan untuk memimpin mereka di Barat."

"Aku melarangmu! Kau harus berada dalam barisan pasukanku, Marco!" aku semakin erat mendekapnya, dan suaraku terdengar gemetar.

"Jean, aku mohon izinkan aku…"

"Cih! Biar aku bicara pada orang yang memberimu perintah karena kau adalah bagian terpenting di pasukanku!"

"Tidak, Jean! Tidak perlu. Dengarkan aku," kedua tangan Marco pun akhirnya mendekap tubuhku juga. Aku mendengar dia berbicara di telingaku. "Aku akan tetap berada di pasukanmu setelah aku menyelsaikan tugasku yang satu ini."

"Marco…kenapa…" perlahan aku mulai melepaskan dekapanku. Kini aku bisa menatap wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Seperti yang kubilang, aku akan tetap berada di pasukanmu setelah aku menyelesaikan tugasku di Barat," jelas Marco, dan dia berusaha tenang. "Aku akan mengikuti langkahmu ke mana pun kau pergi."

Kedua tanganku masih tidak bisa lepas dari kedua lengan Marco, "Tidak…jangan…"

"Ayolah, Jean. Kau itu seorang pemberani. Kau pemimpin hebat! Lihat, pasukanmu sudah menunggu. Kau tidak boleh mengulur waktu lagi."

Orang-orang di belakangku tengah menunggu perintah dariku. Sementara aku masih larut dalam perasaanku yang aku sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku tidak takut dengan para Titan berbagai ukuran. Tetapi mendengar Marco akan meninggalkan barisanku, entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat ketakutan. Aku membutuhkannya, aku tidak bisa memimpin jika dia tidak ada di dekatku.

"Marco," kataku. "Kau bilang akan kembali ke pasukanku setelah kau menyelesaikan tugasmu kan?"

"Ya, itu pasti," jawabnya tegas.

"Aku akan memberimu perintah, Marco," sambil berkata begitu, aku menarik gagang pedangku dan melepas bilah pedangnya. Kemudian gagang itu kuarahkan ke salah satu bilah pedang Marco yang masih tersimpan di selongsongnya. Aku menarik keluar pedangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jean?" tanya Marco tidak mengerti.

"3D Maneuver Gear yang kupakai sekarang telah kehilangan dua bilah pedang," jelasku. "Aku pinjam satu bilah pedangmu. Maka aku harus mengembalikannya kepadamu jika sudah selesai kupakai."

"Oh…" kedua matanya sedikit melebar.

"Dan yang perlu kau tahu," aku mengarahkan pedang ini kepadanya, "Aku harus mengembalikannya kepadamu. Bukan kepada anak buahmu, tetapi langsung kepadamu."

"…" dia terdiam dan mencoba mencerna kata-kataku.

"Perintahku ada dua. Tetaplah hidup, dan datanglah kepadaku untuk mendapatkan kembali pedangmu," demikian aku menjelaskan sambil menurunkan pedang ini ke sisi kanan tubuhku.

"Ya, Jean. Aku mengerti," dia tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku. Sekarang, pergilah. Pasukanmu juga sudah menunggumu."

"Sebelum pergi, izinkan aku, Jean…"

Marco tiba-tiba berlutut satu kaki di depanku. Kemudian dia mengangkat ujung pedangnya yang kupinjam tadi dan menciumnya sisi tumpulnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang melihat dia bertingkah seperti ini. Aku sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhku.

Dia kemudian berdiri, "Kemenangan atas umat manusia ada di tangan kita, Jean!"

Setelah itu, Marco langsung berlari dan bergabung dengan pasukan di Barat. Aku tidak boleh berlama-lama larut dalam kekalutanku. Aku pun harus segera bergabung dengan pasukanku sendiri. Titan Eren sudah bergerak mendekati lubang di Wall Rose.

Misi ini akan berhasil!

"Tetaplah hidup, Marco!"

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N : akhirnya sudah masuk chapter 3. Saya mesti delay dulu coz di kos gak ada PC ato laptop. Baru bisa lanjut hari Senin, sekalian ngetik sekalian post kalo udah jadi. Gomen kalo nunggu lama ^^a

Chapter 4 coming up next!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Trost, Wall Rose – after the hole sealed**

_Jean's POV_

Lubang besar di Trost akhirnya bias ditutup berkat tindakan kooperatif Titan Eren membantu semua prajurit yang berperang di hari itu. Setelah melewati sekian lama masa sulit, akhirnya dia berhasil membawa batu besar untuk menutup lubang itu.

Peperangan masih berlanjut karena cukup banyak Titan yang bergerak masuk ke Trost. Pasukan Pengintai pun ikut bergabung dengan kami ketika itu. Berkat bantuan mereka, peperangan pun bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat. Aku dengar mereka pun berhasil menangkap dua Titan setinggi 4 dan 7 meter hidup-hidup untuk kepentingan penelitian. Wilayah Trost berhasil diselamatkan, dan peperangan pun berakhir. Kami kehilangan begitu banyak prajurit di peperangan ini. Korban tewas jauh lebih banyak dari yang terluka.

Tetapi dari sekian banyak orang yang terluka dan mati, aku tidak menemukan Marco di mana pun.

Sejak kami berada di pasukan yang berbeda, aku tidak pernah lagi melihat keberadaannya. Seingatku, dia ditugaskan ke barat. Namun ketika aku menyisir wilayah barat, aku tidak melihat dia bersama pasukannya. Aku tidak sempat mencari dia lebih lanjut karena pekerjaanku sendiri masih banyak. Kupikir aku akan menunggunya pulang ke markas. Aku yakin dia akan kembali ke markas begitu tugasnya selesai.

"Kau yakin sudah mencari dia sampai ke wilayah barat, Jean?" tanya Connie, ketika kami berkumpul untuk makan malam di ruang makan.

"Aku bahkan meminta tolong beberapa orang Pasukan Penjagaan untuk mencarinya." kataku sambil menegak habis minumanku. "Tetapi dia tidak berada di mana pun…"

"Mungkin dia belum bisa kembali ke sini karena harus mengurus segala sesuatunya di sana, Jean. Jarak dia ditempatkan dengan markas kita cukup jauh, kurasa."

"Aku akan mencarinya lagi besok pagi," kataku sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Hey, Jean," aku mendengar Reiner memanggilku saat aku hendak pergi ke kamar tidur. Dia dan Bertholdt kemudian menghampiriku.

"Kusarankan kau pergilah ke bangsal rumah sakit," kata pria berambut pirang itu padaku. "Mereka akan memajang nama-nama korban terluka dan korban tewas-"

"Aku akan mencarinya ke wilayah barat!" tiba-tiba saja aku tidak mau mendengar saran dari Reiner. "Dia diperintahkan di barat. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang berada di markas Pasukan Penjagaan di sana. Dia terlalu lelah untuk kembali ke sini."

"Aku tidak ingin menduga yang tidak-tidak, Jean," kata Bertholdt agak ragu. "Tetapi Reiner benar, kau pergilah ke bangsal rumah sakit besok."

"Aku akan pergi ke sana jika pencarianku tidak berhasil," jawabku tanpa melihat keduanya.

"Jean, kau yakin Marco masih hi-" kata-kata Bertholdt kemudian dihentikan oleh Reiner. "Jangan tanya begitu, Bert!"

"Aku yakin dia masih hidup," kataku dengan tegas. "Aku punya hutang padanya. Aku harus membayar hutangku. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku hanya perlu menyeretnya kembali ke sini. Iya kan?"

Aku meninggalkan Reiner dan Bertholdt yang masih berusaha berbicara denganku. Aku tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata mereka, atau siapa pun mengenai kemungkinan Marco masih hidup atau tidak. Aku yakin dia masih hidup. Aku harus meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau si bodoh itu masih hidup. Andaikan dia berada di dekatku sampai akhir peperangan, aku tidak perlu merasa cemas seperti ini.

Tiba di kamar, aku sudah akan naik ke ranjangku dan beristirahat. Namun kemudian aku berhenti. Pandanganku tertuju kepada bilah pedang yang kuletakkan di ranjang Marco. Aku sudah membersihkan bilah pedang itu dari segala macam noda. Bilah pedang itu siap dikembalikan ke selongsongnya.

"Sial! Kau ke mana sih, Marco?!" kataku kemudian melompat turun dari pijakan tangga terakhir ranjangku. Karena kesal, aku menendang pinggiran tempat tidur Marco dan tak sengaja telah menjatuhkan sesuatu di bawah tempat tidurnya. Benda itu terguling dan keluar dari sana.

"Tsk! Kenapa bisa jatuh sih? Untung saja tidak pecah," aku pun memungut botol itu dan kuletakkan di tempat tidur Marco.

Botol ini digunakan Marco untuk menyimpan gulungan kertas yang berisi segala macam pikirannya. Dia bilang ini satu-satunya cara untuk bisa menenangkannya. Sampai sekarang, botol itu belum terisi penuh. Marco tidak pernah menulis lagi karena dia sibuk di luar untuk berperang. Seingatku, dia pernah menulis lagi dan menyimpannya di saku jaketnya. Itu berarti dia punya hutang kepada dirinya sendiri.

Aku sudah hendak membuka tutup gabus di botol itu, namun kemudian aku tidak jadi melakukannya. "Cih! Cepatlah kembali, bodoh! Kalau tidak, aku akan membuka paksa tutup botol ini dan membaca semua gulungan kertasmu!"

Alih-alih naik ke tempat tidurku sendiri, aku malah memilih tidur di tempat tidur Marco. Kutarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalaku, berharap malam ini cepat berlalu dan aku akan melakukan pencarian lagi besok pagi.

-000-

_But things changed, suddenly…_

Entah kenapa pagi itu aku memilih mengikuti saran Reiner dan Bertholdt untuk pergi ke bangsal rumah sakit. Di sana sudah ramai dengan para prajurit yang hendak mengunjungi teman-teman mereka yang terluka, atau mencari jenazah teman mereka yang gugur di medan perang. Bagaimana aku akan mencari Marco dari sekian banyak orang di bangsal berbau anyir darah dan lendir ini? Aku bahkan sudah menutup mulut dan hidungku dengan kain penutup wajah, juga melapisi tanganku dengan sarung tangan karet.

"Jean, kemarilah," tiba-tiba Connie mengajakku keluar dari bangsal. Dia menunjukkan padaku sebuah papan pengumuman yang diletakkan di pintu masuk bangsal.

"Apa ini, Connie?" tanyaku.

"Ini adalah nama-nama orang yang terluka dan meninggal saat peperangan kemarin. Kita berharap saja nama Marco ada di sini," jelasnya.

"Maksudmu Marco sudah mati, Connie?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, bodoh! Kau mencari dia kan? Ini adalah cara lain untuk mencarinya sementara kita belum diperbolehkan keluar untuk ikut menyisir bekas medan perang."

"Tapi, Connie…"

"Aku bantu mencarinya," katanya tegas. "Kau cari namanya di sebelah sini, sementara aku di sebelah sana. Teliti, jangan sampai terlewat!"

"Grr…jangan memerintahku!"

Aku mulai menelusuri satu per satu nama prajurit yang terpajang di papan pengumuman ini. Jariku bergerak turun, membaca baik-baik nama mereka dengan teliti. Aku sebenarnya tidak berharap nama Marco tercantuk di papan ini. Bersyukur jika aku menemukan namanya di list nama prajurit yang terluka. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksiku jika aku menemukan namanya di list nama prajurit yang meninggal.

Tidak…tidak! Aku yakin dia masih hidup!

"Aku tidak menemukannya, Jean. Bagaimana denganmu?" Connie kemudian menghampiriku lagi.

"Ya, aku juga tidak menemukannya. Mungkin dia masih berada di barat," kataku, masih penasaran.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan pergi ke kota," jawabku, kemudian meninggalkan Connie yang masih berada di bangsal rumah sakit.

Perlukah aku merasa lega? Entahlah, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Aku tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya. Aku hanya perlu menelusuri semua sudut kota yang menjadi pertempuran berdarah kemarin. Aku tidak sendiri, ada beberapa prajurit lain yang ikut petugas medis berkeliling kota. Kami hanya berjalan kaki, karena akan lebih memudahkan pencarian ketimbang harus mengendarai kuda atau kereta.

Aku baru berjalan kira-kira 15 menit, kemudian bertemu dengan Reiner dan Bertholdt. "Kalian ikut juga?" tanyaku kepada mereka.

"Kami mau membantumu mencari Marco," kata Bertholdt. "Apa sebaiknya kita berpencar saja, Reiner?"

"Ya, kita berpencar," kata Reiner. "Kau baik-baik saja, Jean?"

"Hah? Memangnya aku kenapa, Reiner?" tanyaku agak sinis.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, kawan," Bertholdt yang menjawab. "Reiner, aku boleh mendampingi Jean?"

"Tidak, kau pergi saja dengan Reiner, Bert," aku menolak karena aku ingin mencarinya sendiri.

"Biar Bert menemanimu, Jean," ujar laki-laki berbadan besar itu sambil berjalan ke arah lain. "Nanti kukabari jika aku bertemu Marco."

Aku dan Bertholdt kembali menyusuri jalanan kota. Sesekali kami berhenti menarik keluar jenazah prajurit yang tewas dan tertimbun bangunan. Kondisi mereka sangat mengenaskan, bahkan ada yang anggota tubuhnya tidak lagi utuh. Setiap kali kami melakukan itu, aku selalu berdoa bahwa bukan tubuh Marco yang kuseret atau kuangkat. Sejauh kami berjalan, kami belum menemukannya.

"Aku akan melaporkan jenazah-jenazah ini kepada petugas medis di sebelah sana, Jean," kata Bertholdt. "Kau teruskan dulu."

"OK," aku membiarkan Bertholdt pergi dan meneruskan perjalananku.

Kurang lebih 10 sampai 15 jenazah yang terdata, dan tangan-tanganku sudah lelah menarik mereka. Aku tidak menemukan satu pun yang hidup. Aku tidak lagi bersemangat melakukan pencarian ini. Lebih buruknya, aku tidak menemukan Marco di mana pun.

_Jean…_

"Hm?" tiba-tiba aku tersontak karena ada hembusan angin dingin mengenai tengkuk dan telingaku. Aku bersumpah barusan angin tadi seperti bersuara dan menyebut namaku. Aku harap ini hanya perasaanku saja karena aku sudah mulai lelah.

_Jean…_

Sekali lagi angin berhembus, dan kali ini mendorongku untuk mengikuti ke mana arah hembusan itu akan membawaku. Aku berbelok di salah satu blok bangunan, dan akhirnya langkahku berhenti ketika melihat sesosok jenazah tergeletak bersandar di dinding rumah.

"Tidak…tidak mungkin…" aku bergumam sambil melangkah perlahan mendekati jenazah itu.

Aku hampir tidak bisa mengenali wajahnya karena sosok jenazah itu tidak utuh. Bagian dari ujung kepala sampai pinggangnya hanya tinggal separuh, sementara pinggang ke kakinya masih lengkap. Teapi kemudian bintik di wajahnya yang tinggal separuh itu membuatku mengenal siapa prajurit ini.

"Marco…kaukah itu, kawan?" aku sampai jatuh berlutut karena lemasnya. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak, kedua tanganku terasa lunglai di kedua sisi tubuhku. Perasaan dalam hatiku begitu bergejolak.

"Hey, Marco. Apa yang terjadi?" kedua mataku terbelalak, hampir terasa kering karena tidak mampu mengedip barang sekali atau dua kali. "Siapa yang…apa yang terjadi…oh tidak…"

"Jean, apa kau menemukannya?" aku mendengar Bertholdt berlari menghampiriku. "Aku sudah menyisir blok perumahan sebelah sana, tetapi tidak menemukannya."

"Ya…" jawabku, nada bicaraku terdengar gemetar dan sedikit tertahan. "Dia di sini, Bert. Ini dia…"

"Demi Tuhan…" dia terkejut.

"Marco…hey, kenapa diam? Hey…ini aku, Jean Kirschtein. Coba lihat aku, Marco…" aku mulai berbicara di luar kesadaranku.

"Jean, tenangkan dirimu," satu tangan Bertholdt diletakkan di punggungku.

"Bert, dia kedinginan. Ambilkan selimut. Siapa pun, ambilkan dia selimut. Aku mau membawanya pulang. Mana petugas medis? Dia perlu pertolongan. Bert-"

"Hentikan, Jean! Marco sudah mati! Dia bahkan tidak mendengarmu berbicara!" tiba-tiba suara Bertholdt menyadarkanku. Dia memegang kedua bahuku dan mengguncangnya. "Jangan terbawa perasaanmu!"

"Lepaskan aku!" aku menepisnya. "Siapa bilang dia sudah mati?! Dia memanggil namaku barusan! Lihat, dia hanya kelelahan dan perlu istirahat! Aku yang akan membawanya pulang! Panggil seseorang untuk membawakan dia selimut, Bert! Kau dengar aku, hah?!"

"Jean, jangan seperti ini sikapmu! Hentikan!" dia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pundakku. Aku sampai beradu mulut dengannya. Kemudian seorang petugas medis dan Reiner datang melerai kami.

"Keributan apa yang terjadi sini? Kalian prajurit baru, jangan bertindak macam-macam selama penyisiran! Hey kau, siapa nama jenazah yang baru saja kau temukan?" perempuan berjas putih dengan papan di tangannya bertanya kepadaku. Aku hanya terdiam dan terus menatap jenazah itu tanpa sekali pun mengedipkan mataku.

"Namanya Marco Bott," Reiner yang menjawab. "Dia prajurit angkatan 104, dan menjadi pemimpin pasukan di barat."

"Marco ya? Baiklah, sudah kucatat namanya," kata perempuan itu sambil menulis nama Marco di papannya. "Setelah kau kumpulkan jenazahnya, kita lanjutkan penyisiran."

Aku masih duduk menekuk lutut di depan jenazah Marco. Kemudian aku merangkak mendekatinya, menarik tubuh yang sudah berlumuran darah itu dan mendekapnya. Aku tidak sekali pun merasa jijik dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti ini. Reiner dan Bertholdt bahkan tidak membujukku lagi.

"Hey, Marco…" aku berbisik di telinganya. "Hey, jawab aku…Marco, kau dengar aku kan?"

"Jean," suara Reiner terdengar samar-samar di dekatku. "Kita bawa Marco pulang, OK? Kucarikan selimut, setelahnya kita bersihkan dia di markas. Kau setuju denganku?"

"Ya, tolonglah," jawabku lirih. "Biar aku yang membawanya pulang."

"Ayo, Bert. Kita carikan selimut," keduanya pun lalu meninggalkanku.

Aku mendengar suara-suara di kepalaku yang mengatakan bahwa Marco sudah mati. Tetapi hatiku mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Terjadi peperangan di dalam diriku. Kedua tanganku gemetar mendekap tubuh Marco yang dingin. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kurasa sekarang. Jika aku sedih, aku sudah menangis sejak tadi. Jika aku tidak merasakan apa pun, seharusnya aku tidak usah demikian emosional. Tetapi aku tidak mau memperlakukan Marco seperti prajurit lain yang kutemukan sudah tak bernyawa hari ini.

"Kau memanggilku, Marco?" tanyaku sambil menurunkan sedikit kepalaku. Aku membelai rambutnya yang hitam legam, "Aku tahu kau memanggilku karena aku mendengar suaramu, Marco. Aku datang padamu. Tetapi kenapa kau diam? Hey, Marco. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak lagi mengenali suaraku?"

Dadaku mulai terasa sesak. Setiap kali aku hendak bernafas dan berbicara, aku merasa seperti ada yang menyangkut di tenggorokanku. Air mata ini terkumpul semua di pelupuk mataku. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak meneteskannya.

Tidak di depan siapa pun, bahkan di depan jenazah Marco…

Tak lama kemudian Reiner kembali membawa selimut. Dia tidak dengan Bertholdt, melainkan dengan beberapa petugas medis yang hendak mengambil Marco dariku. "Jean, biar mereka yang membawanya," kata Reiner.

Tubuhku sudah sangat lelah dan tidak bisa lagi memberontak ketika Reiner dan Bertholdt menarikku perlahan menjauh dari Marco. Aku bahkan tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk menyingkirkan para petugas medis yang akan membawa tubuh Marco. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan pandanganku sudah tidak tetap. Mereka menyelimuti tubuh penuh lumuran darah itu dengan kain putih, dinaikkan ke tandu, dan langsung di bawa ke markas.

Aku yang seharusnya membawa Marco pulang ke markas…

Hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya…

"Jean! Hey, Jean! Bertahanlah!"

_I lost my dreams in this disaster…_

-to be continue-

* * *

A/N : sesuai janji, saya akan update hari senin. Terima kasih buat yang udah sabar mau nunggui kelanjutannya. Eniwei, dari chapter ini sampe terakhir (gak tau mau berapa panjang ini cerita hahahaha~) saya akan selipkan beberapa lirik lagu dari OST Shingeki no Kyojin. Pastinya udah pernah denger donk ^^

satu lagi, saya perlu tekankan ini cerita dengan genre Angst. di summary sudah saya bilang, bahwa Marco akan mati. jadi saya minta maaf, Marco gak hidup di sini TT^TT

Chapter 5 coming up next!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Military Headquarter, Hospital Wing**

"Jean! Hey, Jean! Bangunlah!"

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara seseorang berteriak di dekatku. Aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku, dan mendapati diriku duduk bersandar pada dinding sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi bagiku. Setelah aku sepenuhnya sadar, aku sudah berada di markas. Dinding batu yang dingin ini malah membuat punggungku sakit.

"Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?" aku bertanya kepada Reiner. Dia orang pertama yang kulihat saat membuka mata. Dia menatapku cemas.

"Kau tidak ingat, Jean?" dia malah balik bertanya. "Kau tidak sadarkan diri saat hendak kembali ke markas."

"Kepalaku pusing, hanya itu yang kuingat. Setelahnya aku tidak tahu lagi," kataku sambil mengurut-urut keningku.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar. Kau perlu istirahat, kurasa. Pencarian hari ini sudah cukup melelahkanmu, Jean."

"Ya, aku akan kembali…" gumamku. Namun seketika aku ingat sesuatu harus dilakukan sebelum aku kembali ke kamar. Hal ini membuatku langsung terlonjak bangun, "Di mana Marco?"

"Dia sudah ditangani petugas medis untuk di otopsi," jawab Reiner yang kemudian ikut berdiri. Dia sudah bersiap mencegahku berbuat yang di luar kendaliku.

"Tunjukkan aku di mana ruang otopsi itu, Reiner!" kataku sambil mencengkeram satu lengan kekarnya. Tetapi aku melihat dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana, Jean?" tanya Reiner.

"Aku akan…! Aku…aku…uuurrgh…!" perasaan dalam hatiku kembali bergejolak dan aku hanya mampu mencengkeram lengan Reiner saking tidak mampunya menahan segala perasaan ini. "Demi Tuhan, antarkan aku ke sana, Reiner. Aku mohon, aku ingin berada di samping Marco…"

"Sebelum aku mengantarmu ke sana, aku harus bertanya kepadamu. Benarkah kau adalah Jean yang aku kenal?"

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu, Reiner? Ini tidak ada hubungannya-"

"Memang tidak ada," katanya sambil menarik lepas tanganku dari lengannya. "Kau harus tahu, bahwa sikapmu seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin dilihat oleh Marco."

"Kau tahu apa soal Marco, hah?!" dikuasai amarahku, aku mencengkeram kerah Reiner tetapi dia menarik lepas tanganku dari kerahnya. Dia mendorongku dengan kasar ke tembok, dan aku kembali duduk bersandar sambil mengeluh sakit di punggungku.

"Jangan bodoh, Jean!" serunya. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Karena itu aku tidak mau mengantarmu ke sana sebelum kau bisa mendinginkan kepalamu dulu."

"Cih!"

"Marco bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang mati di peperangan Trost. Kita sudah kehilangan banyak teman akibat peperangan mengerikan ini. Tidak hanya kau yang merasa sedih, semua prajurit yang masih hidup pun sekarang dilanda duka," dia lalu berjongkok di depanku dan menatapku tajam.

"Tak ada gunanya kau menangisi kepergiannya, Jean," katanya tegas. "Marco tidak ingin melihatmu sedih. Perjalananmu masih panjang, dia ingin kau bahagia melanjutkan hidupmu."

"Aku hanya tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia tewas, Reiner," kataku sambil meletakkan satu tangan di keningku. "Seingatku dia bertugas di barat, tetapi kita menemukan jenazahnya tidak jauh dari wilayah kita."

"Kita bisa pikirkan hal itu nanti," kata Reiner, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku. "Aku antar kau ke ruang otopsi. Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan apa pun yang bodoh. Atau kau akan membangunkan mayat yang lain."

Aku tidak banyak berbicara ketika Reiner mengajakku pergi ke ruang otopsi. Ruangan itu terletak di dalam bangsal rumah sakit di markas. Perutku terasa mual begitu melihat banyak sekali mayat yang sudah tidak jelas bentuknya di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka menunggu giliran untuk diperiksa dan dibersihkan. Setelahnya, mereka akan dimasukkan ke perapian untuk dibakar.

"Mayat Marco ada di sebelah sana, Jean," kata Reiner sambil menunjuk ke salah satu sisi ruangan ini.

Melewati mayat-mayat ini, perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan hati-hati. Aku duduk di dekat jenazah Marco dan menatapnya. Para petugas di sini belum melakukan apa pun kepadanya. Mungkin dia masih menunggu giliran. Aku melihat Reiner menungguku dari kejauhan. Aku sudah berjanji tidak berbuat apa pun yang bisa mengacaukan ruangan ini.

"Jika boleh, aku mau sekali membawamu keluar dari sini, Marco," gumamku. Entah kenapa kedua tanganku kemudian bergerak membuka pakaian Marco. Mulai dari jaket seragamnya yang tidak utuh, semua sabuk dan tali kulit di seluruh tubuhnya, boots, dan celana panjangnya. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa dia tidak memakai 3D Maneuver Gear-nya. Bagaimana aku bisa mengembalikan pedangnya jika tidak ada selongsongnya?

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti makhluk macam apa yang sudah membuatmu terluka dan hancur seperti ini, Marco," aku berbicara pada diriku sendiri. "Seandainya saja kau tidak meninggalkan barisanku, mungkin aku bisa mencegah kematian itu datang padamu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, prajurit?" seorang petugas medis kemudian menghampiriku. "Kau bisa terkena penyakit karena menyentuh jenazah itu. Kami harus membersihkannya."

"Jenazah ini adalah teman saya," kataku berusaha untuk tidak terpancing amarah. Aku tetap meneruskan urusanku membuka semua pakaian Marco. "Saya sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk mengambil kembali pakaiannya jika dia mati di peperangan. Dan dia pun berjanji hal yang sama kepada saya."

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan dengan seragam tidak lengkap itu?" tanya orang itu sambil terheran-heran melihat apa yang kulakukan.

"Saya akan menyimpannya bersama barang-barangnya yang lain di kamar," jawabku kemudian berjalan melewati petugas medis itu setelah selesai membuka pakaian Marco. "Maaf sudah mengganggu di sini. Saya segera pergi."

Aku keluar dari ruangan berbau anyir itu sambil bernafas lega. Di dekapanku, baju Marco akan kubawa ke kamar. Aku menyuruh Reiner meninggalkanku. Aku perlu menenangkan diriku setelah melewati masa sulit hari ini. "Malam ini semua jenazah korban perang akan dibakar. Kau akan hadir di acara pembakaran itu kan, Jean?" tanya Reiner.

"Ya," jawabku lirih. "Aku akan datang."

Kamar tidur terlihat kosong. Prajurit yang lain masih berada di luar. Aku duduk di tempat tidur Marco dan mulai melipat satu persatu pakaiannya. Perasaan ini tidak begitu menentu di hatiku. Kematian Marco masih menjadi sesuatu yang belum bisa kuterima sepenuhnya. Aku tidak percaya orang terdekatku, yang percaya padaku, yang menguatkanku, mengetahui segalanya tentangku, kini sudah tidak lagi ada untukku. Jaket seragamnya tidak lagi utuh. Banyak sabuk dan tali kulitnya yang putus. Noda darah terdapat hampir di seluruh pakaiannya.

Orang lain mungkin akan menyuruhku membuang saja semua pakaiannya. Mereka berpikir, tidak ada gunanya menyimpan pakaian orang mati. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu kalau semua ini adalah barang berharga untukku. Marco tidak menyuruhku melakukan apa pun soal seragamnya. Kami tak sekali pun membahas kematian sebelum pergi berperang. Karena kami yakin bahwa kami akan tetap hidup. Selesai berperang, kami akan langsung masuk ke jajaran Polisi Militer. Kami tidak perlu berhadapan dengan Titan lagi. Hidup kami akan lebih baik jika berada di sana.

Namun kenyataan berkata lain…

Peperangan itu mengubah segala takdir yang dimiliki setiap prajurit…

Bahkan aku…

Juga Marco…

"Hey, Marco," aku bergumam. "Kau bilang akan menuruti semua kata-kataku, kan? Perintah terakhirku adalah menyuruhmu untuk tetap hidup agar aku bisa mengembalikan bilah pedang itu padamu. Tetapi kenapa kau tidak menurutiku?" dadaku terasa sesak.

"Perintahku tidak sulit, bukan?" aku mulai tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. "Kau hanya perlu bertahan hidup apa pun yang terjadi. Kau bisa bergerak lincah demi menghindari serangan Titan. Aku yang mengajarimu, ingat?"

Kedua tanganku gemetar setelah membereskan lipatan sabuk dan tali kulit Marco. Dadaku terasa mau pecah, bersama kepalaku yang sudah mulai pusing. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, "Kau banyak menolongku di peperangan itu. Semua itu demi membuatku bertahan hidup. Sudah cukup, Marco. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa pun karena aku bisa bertahan hidup dengan caraku sendiri. Tetapi mengapa kau tidak bisa bertahan?"

Aku seperti orang bodoh berbicara sendirian di kamar yang besar dan sepi ini, "Kalau kau tidak ada sekarang, untuk apa aku hidup? Kau sudah janji akan masuk Polisi Militer bersamaku kan? Bagaimana aku akan melanjutkan langkahku ke sana tanpamu? Untuk apa kita membuat janji waktu itu? Untuk apa, Marco? Jika pada akhirnya hanya aku yang bertahan hidup, untuk apa kita sepakati segalanya? Jawab aku, Marco! Untuk apa?!"

_Remember the day we dreamt_

_It's painful for me…_

BUAGH!

Tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku, aku meninju pinggiran kayu tempat tidur Marco dua kali. Aku mengacaukan lagi pakaian Marco yang sudah kulipat dengan rapi. Aku demikian emosionalnya, aku hampir berteriak kencang dalam tangisku yang tertahan. Aku membenci diriku sendiri yang mendadak berubah menjadi semacam pecundang karena tidak kuat menahan segala perasaan ini.

Aku, Jean Kirschtein, prajurit angkatan 104 yang telah berperang melawan para Titan dengan gagah berani, yang siap melanjutkan langkahnya ke jajaran Polisi Militer di dinding terdalam, kini harus membenamkan diri dalam derai air mata yang tidak bisa kubendung lagi.

Sakit hati itu…begini sakitnyakah, Tuhan?

"Kau sekarang sudah hidup tenang di alam sana, Marco," aku masih lanjut berbicara dengan diriku sendiri, dan kali ini diselingi isak tangis. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan, "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun sekarang. Ya, hiduplah dengan tenang. Kau tidak usah memikirkan aku, Marco. Hahahaha…aku baik-baik saja, bodoh. Tenanglah, sahabatmu ini bisa hidup sendiri tanpa perlu kau khawatirkan."

Aku hanya berharap tidak menjadi gila setelahnya, "Bajumu berantakan lagi. Kau mau aku melipatnya lagi atau tidak, Marco? Atau kau mau aku melakukan apa untuk bajumu? Menyimpannya? Membuangnya? Atau membakarnya bersama jenazahmu nanti, hm? Ucapkan sesuatu, sialan!"

BUAGH!

Aku meninju lagi dan yang terakhir ini sepertinya aku mendapat reaksi tidak langsung darinya. Botol yang dipakai Marco untuk menyimpan tulisannya tiba-tiba terguling dari tempat tidurku di atas dan mengenai kepalaku. Aku bahkan lupa kalau botol itu berada di atas sana. Aku mengambilnya dari lantai dan kubawa duduk di tempat tidur Marco. Aku sudah pernah akan membuka tutup gabusnya. Tetapi tidak jadi karena aku merasa belum saatnya mengetahui isinya. Pandanganku kemudian tertuju kepada bilah pedang yang masih tergeletak di tempat tidur.

"Izinkan aku membukanya, Marco," dan aku membuka tutup gabusnya.

Gulungan kertas dari botol itu kemudian kutuang di atas bantal. Aku tidak tahu berapa jumlahnya. Aku membuka satu persatu gulungan itu dan membaca isinya. Marco banyak menulis tentang isi pikirannya. Dari awal dia masuk akademi, sampai terakhir kami diikutkan dalam peperangan.

_~Aku tidak menyangka seragam yang kupakai ini sedikit kebesaran! Tapi lebih baik dari pada kekecilan. Mau tukar juga rasanya tidak bisa. Komandan Keith bisa membentakku lagi nanti.~_

_~Ternyata banyak juga yang mau masuk Polisi Militer. Aku jadi bersemangat untuk mengikuti setiap pelatihan yang ada di sini. Semoga bisa mendapat nilai terbaik agar bisa masuk ke sana.~_

_~Eren Jaeger bercerita banyak tentang pengalamannya di Zhiganshina. Bulu kudukku berdiri mendengar ceritanya! Aku memang belum pernah melihat Titan membunuh manusia. Tetapi dari ceritanya saja sudah bisa terbayang bagaimana mengerikannya.~_

_~Aku lega bisa melerai Jean dari pertengkarannya dengan Eren. Aku tidak suka keributan, maka itu aku nekad mengajaknya pergi ke kamar dan tidur.~_

_~Aku sangat kagum dengan keahlian Jean menggunakan 3D Maneuver Gear. Dia melompati dua pohon sekaligus dan menyerang kurang lebih 5 replika Titan di sesi latihan tadi. Aku harus belajar darinya!~_

_~Aku suka sekali cara Jean menjelaskan bagaimana bisa begitu lihai menggunakan 3D Maneuver Gear. Mendengar dia bercerita, aku jadi semakin bersemangat.~_

_~Materi kelas hari ini agak sedikit membosankan. Tetapi aku tidak boleh bolos. Jean bilang, kita harus menjadi prajurit yang cerdas selain pintar mengayun pedang dan melompat dengan kawat-kawat baja 3D Maneuver Gear.~_

_~Jean bertengkar lagi dengan Eren. Aku tahu sebenarnya kenapa dia begitu sinis padanya. Jean suka dengan Mikasa. Dan Mikasa lebih dekat dengan Eren.~_

_~Hari ini Jean mencoba menarik perhatian Mikasa. Sayangnya perempuan itu tidak begitu peduli dengannya. Yang dipikirannya hanya Eren. Jean menolak makan malam karenanya, aku khawatir dia sakit.~_

Aku tertawa membaca tulisannya mengenai perasaanku kepada Mikasa. Sial, dia peka juga rupanya! Aku memang suka kepada Mikasa sejak pertama kali masuk akademi ini. Perempuan cantik berwajah oriental itu ternyata lebih peduli kepada Eren. Banyak yang bilang Mikasa masih satu keluarga dengan Eren. Tetapi perlakuannya kepada si brengsek itu yang membuatku cemburu. Dan Marco menyadarinya.

_~Aku tidak menyangka Jean itu yang mudah sekali bosan. Baru sekarang dia menolak makan di ruang makan bersama prajurit yang lain. Aku menemaninya makan roti di taman markas.~_

_~Tekadku sudah bulat untuk masuk jajaran Polisi Militer. Dan aku semakin bersemangat karena Jean akan ikut denganku.~_

Dari sekian banyak gulungan kertas ini, Marco lebih banyak bercerita tentang aku sebenarnya. Seingatku, aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Tetapi yang perlu kau tahu adalah bahwa Marco selalu ada di dekatku ketika aku sedang mengalami masa sulit. Aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk ikut denganku makan siang di luar ketika aku sedang bosan. Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya menenangkanku setelah aku gagal menyatakan perasaanku kepada Mikasa. Dia selalu mengikutiku ke mana pun aku pergi. Bahkan saat di peperangan pun, dia menjadi orang pertama yang mengikuti langkahku.

"Aku lega kau meninggalkan banyak kenangan bagus, Marco," kataku, berusaha menghibur diriku sendiri. "Setidaknya, kau tidak perlu menyesali segala sesuatunya setelah kau mati. Hahahaha…"

_~Apa aku masih bisa menulis lagi?_~

Gulungan terakhir tadi membuatku berpikir sesuatu. Saat peperangan dihentikan karena ada proses interogasi antara para Pasukan Penjagaan dengan Eren yang berubah menjadi Titan, Marco sempat menulis sesuatu dan dia menyimpan kertasnya di saku jaketnya. Aku langsung mengambil jaketnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ketika aku merogoh sakunya, aku bernafas lega ternyata di saku ini dia menyimpannya. Bukan di saku satunya yang sudah robek dan hilang entah ke mana.

"Oh…tidak…demi Tuhan, Marco…" aku kembali emosional setelah membaca isinya. Tanganku gemetar memegang 3 gulungan kertas itu.

_~Aku ingin terus berperang di dalam pasukan pimpinan Jean. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika nanti aku harus ditempatkan di pasukan lain. Aku sudah menemukan pimpinanku. Jean Kirschtein. Aku akan selalu mengikutinya. Aku sudah bertekad akan melangkah bersamanya ke mana pun dia pergi.~_

_~Aku sudah berjanji akan mengikuti Jean sampai masuk ke jajaran Polisi Militer. Namun jika aku bilang kepadanya bahwa aku berubah pikiran, apakah dia akan marah padaku? Apakah dia akan membenciku?~_

_~Jika aku masuk Polisi Militer, aku belum tentu bisa merasakan serunya berperang bersama Jean. Segala emosi itu hanya akan hilang begitu saja saat kami nanti masuk ke istana dan bekerja di sana.~_

Berubah pikiran? Apa maksudnya dia berkata begitu? Kenapa tiba-tiba Marco ragu untuk masuk jajaran Polisi Militer? Apa yang dia pikirkan saat dia menulis ini? Kenapa dia tidak membahasnya denganku? Kenapa dia malah mati dan meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan yang belum terjawab? Siapa yang akan menjawabnya? Apakah dia menyuruhku menjawab semua pertanyaannya? Bagaimana aku akan menjawabnya?

"Uuurrgh…Marco…uuurgh! Sial! Kenapa, Marco! Kenapa! Huwaaa~!" aku tidak tahu apakah teriakanku terdengar orang lain dari luar kamar. Yang aku tahu, betapa sesaknya dada ini dan aku sudah merasa sangat lelah.

_Give me your strength_

_Our lives are too short…_

-to be continue-

Chapter 6 coming up next!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : di sini saya mau pake episode 16 sebagai setting-nya. Cuma saya akan ganti beberapa poin isinya. Biar beda dikit, ehehehe~ OK, selamat membaca!

* * *

Chapter 6

**The Courtyard, Military Headquarter**

Lapangan yang biasanya dipakai untuk berbaris dan berlatih itu kemudian berubah fungsi menjadi perapian besar untuk membakar jenazah korban peperangan di Trost. Satu persatu jenazah dimasukkan rangka kotak kayu itu bersamaan, kemudian disiram dengan minyak tanah dan dibakar bersamaan. Setidaknya ada 3-4 rangka kotak kayu yang diletakkan di sana. Semua prajurit yang masih hidup berkumpul mengelilinginya. Tidak sedikit di antara mereka yang meratapi kepergian teman-teman mereka.

Termasuk aku…

Semua orang di sini menyesali segalanya. Isak tangis terdengar di mana-mana. Aku sebisa mungkin mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak larut dalam suasana duka seperti ini. Jika sedari awal aku tidak memutuskan menjadi prajurit di divisi mana pun, aku tidak perlu mengetahui bahwa situasi yang kuhadapi sekarang benar-benar mengerikan. Sekarang aku sudah terlanjur terlibat di dalam kengerian ini. Entah kenapa aku merasa lelah, dan hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku tidak tahu berapa di antara mereka yang masih hidup kini berada di situasi yang sama denganku. Keragu-raguan itu menguasaiku setelah mengetahui kematian Marco. Ditambah lagi aku sedang dihantui segudang pertanyaan yang dia tinggalkan di botol isi pikirannya.

Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan bagaimana menjawabnya…

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya melihat pembakaran jenazah ini berlangsung. Mereka berdiri mematung, ada pula yang berjongkok seperti Connie dan menangis sesenggukan.

Di saat semua terdiam, aku bergerak mendekati perapian. Aku berlutut dan memungut serpihan tulang di sekitar rangka kotak itu. Tulang siapa yang kuambil? Aku bahkan tidak tahu ke kotak mana mereka memasukkan tubuh Marco. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu siapa di antara kami di sini yang akan masuk ke perapian selanjutnya. Sehebat apa pun aku mengayun pedangku dan melompat dengan 3D Maneuver Gear, jika aku tidak bisa bertahan hidup, maka aku akan menjadi orang selanjutnya yang masuk ke perapian.

_Every living being dies someday_

_Whether we are ready to die or not_

Malam itu berlalu begitu cepat. Di hari berikutnya, kami mendapat berita bahwa Komandan Besar Pasukan Pengintai, Irvin Smith, akan datang ke Markas Militer untuk membuka pendaftaran kepada prajurit baru yang akan masuk ke divisinya. Kami dikumpulkan di lapangan sore itu untuk menunggu pengumuman selanjutnya.

"Jean, apa kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?" tanya Connie kepadaku.

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskan," jawabku. Entahlah, aku sendiri masih tidak tahu sebenarnya.

"Oh, baguslah. Kau tetap masuk ke jajaran Polisi Militer kan?"

"Apa menurutmu aku layak berada di sana, Connie?" sekarang giliranku bertanya. "Kau sendiri akan masuk mana?"

"Meski aku tinggal selangkah lagi untuk masuk Polisi Militer, aku masih ragu-ragu juga," jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepala botaknya. "Apa kau akan berubah pikiran, Jean?"

Pertanyaan Connie mengingatkanku kepada tulisan Marco yang kubaca sebelum pembakaran jenazah. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Marco tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Dan dia takut aku akan marah padanya, atau bahkan membencinya. Apa dia sudah punya keinginan untuk masuk divisi lain dan dia tidak berani membahasnya denganku? Dia hanya bilang ingin kembali merasakan serunya berperang bersamaku. Jika dia mempunyai keinginan itu, maka Polisi Militer bukanlah tempatnya. Hanya ada 2 pilihan tersisa, yaitu Pasukan Penjagaan dan Pasukan Pengintai.

"Kau mau tahu jawabanku, Connie?" aku mencoba menjelaskan kepadanya. "Aku akan meyakinkan diriku untuk bergabung ke Pasukan Pengintai."

"Hah?! Kenapa tiba-tiba…" dia terkejut dengan jawabanku. Bukan hanya dia yang terkejut, Sasha dan Armin pun sama terkejutnya dengan dia.

"Jean, tidakkah kau takut…" tanya Sasha ragu-ragu.

"Bodoh, aku masuk ke sana bukan karena aku tidak takut dengan Titan!" tukasku cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih masuk ke sana?" tanya Armin ingin tahu. "Aku pikir kau sudah mantap akan masuk Polisi Militer. Bukankah kau dan Marco punya keinginan yang sama?"

Aku menghela nafas, "Aku mohon jangan bicarakan tentang Marco lagi, Armin. Kami memang mempunyai keinginan yang sama. Tetapi kami telah melihat betapa mengerikannya raksasa pemakan manusia itu menebar terror di negeri ini."

"Ya, kau benar," laki-laki berambut pirang sebahu itu menjawab sambil menunduk sedih. "Dan kau kehilangan dia sebagai rekanmu, Jean."

"Kematiannya sudah memberikan pukulan keras di kepalaku," kataku. "Kehilangan dia, sudah sama dengan kehilangan ratusan prajurit di peperangan Trost. Kau pun tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan Eren. Iya kan, Armin?"

"Ta-tapi dia kembali hidup, Jean!" dia mengelak.

"Sayangnya, Marco tidak bisa hidup kembali," aku berusaha untuk tegar setiap kali menyebut nama Marco. "Mau memohon bagaimana pun, dia tidak akan kembali untukku. Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya aku yang melanjutkan keinginan untuk masuk Polisi Militer. Impian itu aku ukir bersamanya. Dan dia sudah keburu mati. Apa menurutmu aku layak masuk Polisi Militer dan meninggalkan sahabatku begitu saja?"

Tidak ada satu pun yang berani menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku meneruskan, "Kita tidak bisa melakukan tugas berat ini kecuali bukan dari keinginan kita sendiri. Aku pun masih harus mencari alasanku sendiri mengapa aku masuk Pasukan Pengintai. Bukan berarti aku tidak menghormati keinginan Marco. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengkhianatinya. Kalau pun dia masih hidup, dia pasti akan ikut melangkah bersamaku masuk ke Pasukan Pengintai."

"Kau benar," jawab Armin. "Kita tidak bisa selamanya hidup dalam ketakutan. Kita sudah melihat bagaimana orang lain berkorban demi melawan ketakutan itu. Aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kita melanjutkan perjuangan mereka. Itu kan maksudmu, Jean?"

"Hmph, menurutmu apa aku punya penjelasan lain dari itu, Armin? Ayo kita merapat ke panggung. Komandan Besar Irvin sudah datang," aku tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini dan mengajak teman-temanku merapat ke panggung. Seorang prajurit Pasukan Penjagaan menyuruh kami membentuk barisan dan memberi hormat ketika Komandan Irvin naik ke panggung.

Pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu tidak sendirian. Dia membawa setidaknya 10 orang prajurit Pasukan Pengintai untuk mendampinginya berpidato. Sambil menjelaskan apa itu Divisi Pasukan Pengintai, dia juga menyampaikan sebuah berita yang mencengangkan semua orang di sini.

"Kami akan menjalankan sebuah misi berbahaya ke luar Wall Rose," jelasnya. Kedua mata birunya memandang setiap prajurit yang berbaris di depannya, "Kalian sudah tahu bahwa Eren Jaeger akan menjadi senjata pamungkas kami menaklukan para Titan. Kami akan bergerak menuju Zhiganshina untuk pergi ke ruang bawah tanah di rumahnya. Di sanalah kami akan membongkar asal usul Titan yang menjadi ancaman umat manusia."

Terdengar gumam heran dan tidak percaya dari semua orang. Bahkan orang-orang yang dibawa Komandan Irvin pun berusaha menghentikannya berbicara lebih jauh mengenai misinya. Namun dia bersikeras untuk tetap membicarakan semuanya. "Aku tidak akan menutupi apa pun mengenai misi ini," jelasnya lebih lanjut. "Kalian sudah tahu. Misi berbahaya ini akan memakan korban cukup banyak. 4 tahun yang lalu, lebih dari 60% pasukan kita mati. Dan di misi kali ini, aku pastikan 30% dari pasukan kita akan mati."

Dia komandan gila! Seberani itu dia membicarakan detail misinya di acara pendaftaran ini. Sudah pasti banyak orang yang menolak untuk ikut! Dia tidak akan bisa menjalankan misinya hanya dengan segelintir orang! Apa yang ada di pikiran pria berambut pirang ini? Semua orang ketakutan mendengar beritanya. Aku bahkan jadi gentar karena tidak begitu berani terjun dalam misi ini.

"Siapa pun yang siap mengorbankan nyawanya dalam misi ini, aku persilakan untuk tetap pada barisan," lanjutnya. "Tetapi kalian harus bertanya pada diri kalian sendiri. Apakah kalian sanggup meletakkan keyakinan kalian kepada umat manusia? Apa kalian sanggup menyerahkan segala jiwa raga kalian untuk kepentingan umat manusia?"

Keheningan pun menyelimuti semua orang di sini. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani menjawab pertanyaannya. Mulutku bahkan gemetar ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi aku tidak punya cukup nyali untuk berseru menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku melihat pria itu menutup kedua matanya, lalu kembali membukanya dan mengakhiri pidatonya.

"Siapa saja yang memilih divisi lain, aku izinkan untuk membubarkan diri."

Tepat ketika dia mengatakan itu, hampir semua prajurit yang berbaris di sini membubarkan diri dari barisan. Aku dilanda ketakutan ketika melihat mereka, yang juga teman-temanku pergi membubarkan diri. Aku tidak tahu berapa jumlah mereka yang pergi, tetapi aku yakin tidak akan banyak juga orang yang tinggal. Mengapa tidak ada yang tinggal? Mengapa mereka memilih pergi?

"Oh tidak…" aku mencengkeram dadaku. Kepalaku pusing dan aku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Kedua kakiku terasa lemas dan tidak kuat menopang tubuhku yang gemetar hebat. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengusir keragu-raguan ini dari dalam diriku. Aku tidak punya kekuatan lagi.

_Jean…_

Tiba-tiba aku tersentak tepat saat aku hendak jatuh. Sebuah tangan menahanku dan mencegahku jatuh. Tangan kiri itu mencengkeram lengan kananku. Aku merasakan sosok seseorang tengah berdiri mendekapku dari belakang dan menguatkanku. Aku mendengar namaku disebut. Di antara lautan orang yang membubarkan diri, aku seperti berdiri pada kenyataan dan khayalanku.

"_Tetaplah pada pendirianmu, Jean…"_ suara yang tidak asing ini terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Tidak mungkin…Marco…" aku berbicara lirih dan mencoba menoleh ke belakang. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar melihat sosok Marco yang transparan berdiri di belakangku. Aku hanya berani melihat satu sisi wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia utuh menampakkan dirinya padaku.

_I could see your face_

_I could hear your voice_

"_Letakkan tanganmu di jantungmu,"_ katanya sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan kananku untuk diletakkan di dadaku sebelah kiri. _"Teguhkan keyakinanmu pada keselamatan umat manusia. Teruslah melangkah, karena aku akan melangkah bersamamu, Jean."_

"Marco…uuurgh…" air mataku tidak bisa lagi dibendung. "Aku ini lemah dan tidak cukup berani! Aku bukanlah seseorang yang pantas menjalankan misi ini!"

"_Kelemahanmu adalah kekuatanmu, Jean,"_ aku ingin bunuh diri begitu mendengar suara Marco berbisik di telingaku. Kepalan tangannya tidak lepas dari kepalan tanganku yang kuletakkan di dada kiriku. _"Aku akan berperang bersamamu. Aku akan menguatkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Aku akan terus hidup untukmu."_

"Maafkan aku, Marco. Uuurgh…" aku seperti merasa sudah berada di ujung lelahku. Kepalaku mendadak penuh dan tidak bisa dipakai untuk berpikir dengan jernih. "Aku harus berada di pilihanku yang sekarang walau aku tidak cukup teguh dalam pendirianku. Maafkan aku, Marco. Demi Tuhan…aku tidak ingin mengkhianatimu!"

"_Kau tidak pernah mengkhianatiku, Jean. Sekarang berdirilah yang tegap,"_ tangan Marco yang transparan itu menegakkanku. _"Gunakan pedangku untuk melawan semua ketakutanmu. Kau adalah ksatriaku, pemimpinku, sahabatku yang sangat kusayang."_

"Marco…Marco!" oh, Tuhan. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

"_Hiduplah, Jean. Hiduplah…"_ sosok itu kemudian berangsur menghilang.

"Marcooo! Huwaaaaaa~!"

_I'm standing alone_

_Calling out your name_

Suasana di lapangan ini sudah mulai tenang. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang berada di sini. Aku memandang sekelilingku, kedua mataku dikaburkan oleh air mataku. Orang-orang yang tinggal adalah mereka yang kukenal. Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Sasha, juga ada Krista dan Ymir. Jika aku boleh menebak, setidaknya hanya ada puluhan orang saja yang tinggal. Apakah dengan sekian orang ini misi kemanusiaan Komandan Besar Irvin akan terlaksana?

"Apa kalian siap mati jika diperintah?" tanya Komandan Irvin kepada kami. Seseorang kemudian menjawab, "Saya tidak mau mati!"

"Aku suka melihat raut wajah kalian," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Aku mengucapkan selamat datang kepada kalian di divisi Pasukan Pengintai. Aku meletakkan segala hormatku kepada kalian. Serahkan jiwa raga kalian untuk keselamatan umat manusia!"

"Yes, Sir!" kami menjawab kata-katanya sambil meletakkan kepalan tangan kanan kami di dada kiri kami.

Pertemuan dengan Komandan Irvin pun berakhir malam itu. Kami diperintahkan untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke markas besar Pasukan Pengintai. Besok pagi kami akan memulai pelatihan, dan selama sebulan kami akan dipersiapkan untuk menjalani misi yang direncanakan olehnya.

"Jean…hey, Jean! Hey!" aku tersentak setelah Reiner berseru menyadarkanku sambil mengguncang bahuku. Di lapangan itu, aku masih berdiri dan mengepal tangan kananku di dada kiriku. "Kau baik-baik saja, sobat?"

"Ya…ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawabku kebingungan sambil menghapus air mataku. "Aku mau kembali ke kamar, Reiner."

"Aku mendengarmu berteriak memanggil nama Marco, Jean," pria berbadan besar itu menatapku cemas.

"Oh, aku memang menyerukan namanya," kataku sambil berpaling darinya. "Aku memanggilnya untuk ikut bersamaku masuk ke divisi ini."

"Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Percayalah, sahabatmu itu akan selalu ada untukmu."

"Tidak perlu bilang begitu karena aku sudah tahu, Reiner. Marco tidak akan meninggalkanku…"

Para prajurit yang ikut ke divisi Pasukan Pengintai dipersilakan kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil barang-barang yang harus dibawa ke sana. Malam ini juga kami akan berangkat ke sana. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang. Pilihanku sudah benar untuk masuk Pasukan Pengintai. Aku akan berperang melawan rasa takutku. Aku akan memusnahkan setiap ancaman dalam hidupku.

"Hey, Marco. Apa rasanya kembali ke medan perang tanpamu?" gumamku saat sedang membereskan barang-barangku di kamar. Aku duduk di tempat tidur Marco dan membelai bilah pedang miliknya yang tidak jadi kukembalikan kepadanya. "Meski kau bilang akan ikut melangkah denganku, tetapi aku masih tidak bisa melihatmu. Akan lebih baik jika sekarang aku bisa memegang tanganmu atau mendekap tubuhmu."

Bilah pedang itu kuangkat dan aku menatap pantulan diriku di salah satu sisinya. Kemudian aku mendekapnya, "Hanya ini yang kupunya darimu, Marco. Aku akan menjaga baik-baik pedang ini. Aku janji tidak akan merusaknya. Pedang ini melengkapiku, seperti kau yang selalu melengkapiku."

Aku teringat dia pernah mencium sisi tumpul bilah pedang ini sebelum dia pergi memimpin pasukan di barat. Entah kenapa karena itu, aku jadi ikut melakukannya. Aku mencium pedangnya, dan dadaku terasa sesak begitu merasakan dinginnya lempeng besi ini di bibirku. "Terima kasih, Marco. Terima kasih…"

Ketika aku hendak meninggalkan kamar, aku hampir melupakan satu barang yang harusnya aku bawa juga. Aku kembali ke tempat tidur Marco dan mengangkat kasurnya. Botol kaca berisi gulungan kertas itu kubawa serta ke markas Pasukan Pengintai.

"Jean, ayo kita pergi," seru Connie dari luar. Dia dan Armin sudah menungguku. Aku mengiyakannya, dan aku pun keluar bersama mereka. "Apa itu di tanganmu, Jean?" tanya Armin.

"Kau bisa lihat ini botol, kan, Armin?" kataku sambil mengangkat botol itu.

"Maksudku, kenapa kau bawa-bawa botol itudi tanganmu? Letakkan di tas atau kau akan memecahkannya."

Alih-alih menjawab, aku hanya tersenyum dan melangkah lebih cepat dari yang lainnya. Aku yang tadi sangat emosional, kini mencoba bersikap seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Anggap saja, aku akan berjuang dari nol. Semuanya akan terasa berbeda nantinya. Misi kemanusiaan ini tidak akan sama dengan yang kuhadapi di Trost. Aku akan mengakhiri segala kengerian ini dan membebaskan diri ini dari rasa takut.

Demi kemenangan umat manusia…

Demi semua orang yang sudah lebih dulu mati di peperangan…

Demi Marco Bott…

"Hey, Marco. Aku boleh pakai botol ini untuk menuangkan isi pikiranku kan?"

_With sorrow and confidence in our hearts_

_We show the will to move on…_

-the end-

* * *

A/N : Alhamdulillah akhirnya tiba di akhir cerita! Lega juga rasanya bisa kelar dalam 6 chapter. Saya gak nyangka bakal bisa lebih singkat dari dugaan. Saya pikir bakalan nyampe 10 chapter gitu. Hahahaha~

Terima kasih buat para pembaca yang udah mau meluangkan waktu buat baca fic abal begini. Masih pemula, masih kaku nulis di fandom ini terutama. Yang udah ngasih review, terima kasih juga. Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan.

Habis ini saya coba bikin Levi/Eren. Walau mereka bukan OTP saya, tapi kebetulan nemu ide cerita lucu tentang mereka. Jadi pengen bikin juga. Wkwkwkwk~

Lyric credits :

1. The Reluctant Heroes - Shingeki no Kyojin OST

2. Vogel Im Kafig - Shingeki no Kyojin OST

3. Call Your Name - Shingeki no Kyojen OST


End file.
